


the death of hope

by daughter_of_death



Series: my nightmares [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, aduse, death of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: this is based off of one of my nightmares
Relationships: None
Series: my nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033356
Kudos: 1





	the death of hope

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

The second I walked into the house, I could feel that something was wrong. I walked to their rooms, and no one was there. I decided to check under the bed, because they liked to hide there. 

It was horrific. 

Their eyes were open, their mouths wide in a silent scream that would never be let out, their skin was gaunt, pulled to the bone. They had been starved to death. Hypnotized and trapped in their own bodies. Barely six years old. 

And they would never get to be older. I was going to the house to take them. I was finally old enough. I was prepared to save them, and give them a good home. 

-

Their mother was a bitch. She wanted to hypnotize people, so she would practice on them. While they were hypnotized, she would hurt them. Or make them hurt each other, and in the worse case themselves. I had been waiting for years to be able to get them an escape. I couldn't before because I was too young. But I wasn't anymore. 

I had everything I needed to take care of them. And I didn’t make it. 

-

I suppose it was always going to end up like that. The courts wouldn’t do anything. Because being hypnotized wasn't a crime nor was it considered abuse. All she needed to do was make it so they couldn't say anything. The courts let it go on. Never stopping it. The kids missed more and more school. She said they got sick. 

All of that, and this was how it ended. Two little kids. A girl and a boy. Children. Dead, and stuffed under their bed. I suppose I was stupid to think it would end differently. 

Their mother was too smart, and too sick to do it any other way. If she couldn't have them, no one would.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
